The Orphan Train Riders
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Oneshot for Stretch's contest. The orphanages and lodging houses were crowded. The Children's Aid Society started loading children into trains sending them west to work on farms and to live with other families. This is Ann's story.


**The Orphan Train Riders**

By Morning Glory

_My name is Ann Owen and this is my story. _

The train jerked forward quickly, it had been crowded; the clacking of the wheels against the tracks had been hypnotizing. The crowds of children swayed back and forth to the rhythm as the train picked up speed out of the station on its way to the West. Children from all ages were squeezed together like cattle waiting to be sold, ranging from the very young to middle teens.

I can still remember the day that my brothers and I were herded into a train. I held my brother's hands tightly as were shoved around by others. I was only five then. My oldest brother, Caleb, was then at the time. He carried our younger brother, Elliot, who had just turned two, so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Our mother had died when Elliot was born, complications during child birth. I could barely remember what she looked like, but Caleb said I looked a lot like her. I loved to listen to him talk about ma. I felt Caleb pull my hand as we were moved again into the train from the platform, "Stay close." He ordered taking charge of our small trio.

As I had said before our mother died and we had been left with our father. He seemed to love his bottle more than us. Often times I found myself in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Caleb had always been there to protect me. We had been taken from our father a year ago.

We were placed in an orphanage for a short time. My brother was just across the hall from me, but it seemed like miles away. I had become close friends with several of the others that lived with us in the Orphanage, as well as several of the Newsboys from the lodging house down the street. Our whole lives were about to turn upside down and we didn't even know it. The orphanage was crowded; the streets were teeming with children who had no homes, selling everything from matches and rags to papers. We joined together creating small gangs. The orphans of New York City were starting to cause problems for the police.

One night before bed we were all told that we would be boarding trains tomorrow and heading out to the West. This was just weeks after my fifth birthday. I didn't understand what was going on. Some nice lady handed me and my brothers cardboard suite cases to put what little belongings we had into them. I packed a change of clothes that I owned, they were a little nicer than the ones I had on, they didn't have holes. I packed some of Elliot's things as well; he had a blanket and a few other little things too. We didn't take much from our home, and most of what we had got taken by others or lost.

That night Caleb came in. He was older so that made him wiser. Caleb knew all sorts of things. He told us that tomorrow we were going to be put on the trains with every one else, there were going to be a lot of kids there too doing the same thing. Caleb said that we all needed to stay together and not to stray away. Even if that meant leaving everything we had to stay together. Caleb said that we needed to be strong and brave tomorrow as well. I was worried now, I knew that Caleb hadn't meant to worry me like that, but still, I couldn't help it. It was getting late and Caleb instructed us to get some sleep. He took Elliot back to the boy's room with him.

I turned over in my bed trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about where we were going. I remember hearing stories from a boy named Francis about the West and how one day he was going out there to be a cowboy. Only this time he wasn't going there with us. Only some of us were going, why weren't we all going? I guess all that counted was that we were going, and we were going together. Finally after trying to stay awake all night, just in case they took my brothers in the morning without me, I fell into a deep sleep. I had wild dreams of the west.

I woke up next morning to Caleb shoving my arm slightly, "Get up Ann." He had all of our stuff gathered, "It's time to go."

I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and groggily followed Caleb. He handed me Elliot as he took most of our belongings. We were ushered to Grand Island where we would board the train. The crowd slowly moved forward as each of the children's names was taken down and the places they were going. It was our turn, ushered onto the train without looking back at New York.

The train clacked down the tracks for what seemed like a half a day. Finally stopping in a small town where there were a couple of people waiting, this wasn't the west. There were no cowboys or Indians, wild horses. I frowned watching as one of the adults spoke to the farmers standing outside. I heard some one say that this train was heading towards Kansas, the Midwest. I wasn't paying attention to the kids around me now; I was looking outside at what was going on. Caleb stood up, telling me he would be right back, as one of the adults aboard the train took him outside. My forehead wrinkled as I watched one of the guys inspect my brother. They lifted his arms seeing how strong he was, and then checked his teeth. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the guy was nodding and smiling. The guy took him by the arm leading him away from the train. I rose in my seat to run after him, but was stopped. I leaned out of the window calling his name, "Caleb!!" I screamed the tears rolling down my cheeks. This was the last time I would ever see my older brother. I saw him turn around once as the train pulled out of the station and he mouthed the words I love you, then he was gone.

I cried for a long time holding Elliot close to me. I was afraid that they would take him away next. Caleb had been my protector for the longest time. The train rolled on into the night stopping and going, stopping and going. I don't know how long passed I didn't care any more. Though the train did stop again, and my brother and I were taken outside. However before that we were cleaned up as best as we could be. Lined up on a stage as if we were being prepared for a cattle contest, people looked at us, doing the same as they did to my older brother. I sniffled a little as I thought of Caleb. Elliot held onto my smock tightly as he stood next to me.

A couple in their mid thirties walked over looking over my little brother. They seemed taken with him. Thoughts began to circulate in my head now, they were going to take Elliot and leave me, and I was going to be alone. I started to cry again. They moved along leaving the two of us standing there. However that didn't last for long. Soon another couple came along and announced they would be taking my brother. I stood there trying to be brave just like Caleb said to. I stood a little taller maybe some one would take me home with them. I prayed, something I didn't do often, that some one would take me home. I didn't know what was going to happen to me if I wasn't picked to go live with a family.

After standing there for another hour I was finally selected to go home with what seemed like a nice family. They had a son already who was older than me of course; he looked like he could be older than Caleb. I went along quietly not speaking a word as we headed back towards their home. It was a large house that sat on a farm. They had tons of animals and help. The boy introduced himself as Francis. I smiled a little thinking of the kid I had met back in New York with the same name. I listened as Francis told me about how he had always wanted a younger sister, and when they heard that an Orphan Train was heading this way they decided to adopt a little girl. It had been the first time I heard the term Orphan Train. I had never thought of myself as an orphan. I had a family and a father, even though we didn't live with him. I looked at the window as we pulled down the long driveway. Francis continued to ramble on excitedly behind me. I hoped that I would be happy there, but I missed my family terribly. I tried my hardest to make things work. It would be ten years before I would return to New York City.


End file.
